The Babysitting Problem
by yume-no-yousei
Summary: A BBRae fic. In order to raise money, our heroes decide to do some babysitting. THAT can't be good! NOTE: This story is not mine! It is by Libra-Gurl 01!


It was just another average day at Titans Tower, BB and Cyborg were going for the high score on the game-station, Raven reading her new horror book, Starfire fixing up some terrifying dish from her home planet, and Robin working on his R-cycle.

"Come friends, and let us feast on this beautiful day!!!" Starfire yelled out entering the main room with a plate of what looked like deformed jell-o that was attacked by mold. Everyone's eyes grew ten times the size of their heads at the sight of the deadly poison.

"Hey, do you think if we run very fast we won't have to eat it?" Beast Boy murmured.

"Sure, on the count of three. One, two , three!!!" Cyborg shouted as they ran for their lives. Unfortunately Star noticed and was in front of them before they even reached the door.

"Try it!" Starfire said holding out a spoonful.

"HELL NO!!!" Cyborg yelled, trying to run away, but he was just too late. Starfire shoved the death food down his throat. In less than five seconds he was running to the bathroom from where you could hear barfing sounds. Star turned to BB, getting closer, and closer.

"Please have mercy!!" Beast Boy pleaded on his knees. No good, she got the spoon ready, edging it toward his green face. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!" Beast Boy jumped up and was running around the room like a chicken with it's head chopped off, and with Starfire right behind him.

"Why do you run? Friend Cyborg seemed to love my cooking!!" Star asked innocently, she was getting closer.

"Raven, help me!!!" He screamed.

Raven looked up from her book, raised an eyebrow, and said in her monotone voice, "Beast Boy, Star's gaining on you, you'd better start running faster."

Just then Star caught him. "Try it!" She yelled, she was about to make him swallow it when Robin came running in to see what all the yelling was about. Grabbing Starfire's arm he was able to convince her that the pizza lords would descend their wrath upon them if they ate anything besides average food's that day.

"NO!!!! WE ARE NOT HAVING ANYTHING WITH MEAT!!!!"

"YES WE ARE!!!!"

"DUDE YOU GOT TO PICK THE TOPPINGS LAST TIME!!!"

"AND I'M PICKING THEM AGAIN TO GET AWAY FROM YOUR TOFU JUNK, I'D RATHER EAT STAR'S COOKING THAN THAT!!!"

"Give me that." Raven said through clenched teeth, grabbing the phone she made the order in 1.00003 seconds flat. "What?"

"Okay, whose turn is it to pay for it?" Robin asked when the pizza arrived.

"Don't look at me. I'm still waiting for that fifteen bucks Cyborg owes me!!" Beast Boy said.

"Well I'm broke too, how 'bout Rae? That is if she didn't waste it all on books." Cy said, just then a videotape surrounded in a black aurora hit him in the head.

"Even if I did what makes you think I'd spend it on something like pizza." Raven murmured not even looking from her book. "Besides, I'm sure Starfire has some."

"Oh yes!!!" Star yelled happily getting out her piggy bank. "Here Robin I even have more since I have traded my fifty dollars for eighty!!!"

"Gee, that's great Star, only problem is that this is counterfeited."

"So that is bad?"

"Yeah!"

"So I'd probably get in trouble if I were to tell you that I traded everything in our bank account for those?"

"Most likely......YOU DID WHAT!!!!!"

"I am sorry." Starfire said, tears forming in her eyes.

"Um..... Guys, I'm kind of on a schedule here so are you gonna pay for this or not?"

"Hey look!!! It's the lock ness monster!!!" Screamed Beast Boy pointing out on the harbor.

"Where?!?" Right then BB grabbed the pizza and was out of there before the dude even noticed.

Once they were all in the main room chowing down the pizza, and junk food, they decided to have a meeting on the issue.

"As you all know by now, we have a big problem to talk about, no use hiding it anymore." Robin said standing up.

"I agree." Shouted Beast Boy, he got up, walked over to Raven, and knelt down on one knee. "Raven, I know that this will come out kind of suddenly, but from that faithful day I met you, you have been the beautiful bird that haunted my dreams. And I just want to say, I love you Raven. Will you marry me?" He finished pulling out a ring that he got for five cents at the arcade.

Raven: 0.0

Robin: T.T

Starfire: X.x

Cyborg: O.o

Chibies: YAYNESS!

"Actually, I was gonna ask if anybody had an idea on how we're gonna raise money." Robin said, trying hard not to laugh.

"Oh." Beast Boy said sitting back down, his face turning scarlet.

"Hey! How 'bout a car wash!!" Cyborg shouted.

"No way, remember what happened last time." Raven said, everyone started to stare into space as the screen began to blur.

**_FLASHBACK_**

Robin: Hey Starfire, can we get some more sponges over here?

Starfire: Okay! (starts running when a car pulls in)

Robin: STARFIRE LOOK OUT!!!

_**BAM**_

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

"We had to pay five thousand dollars to repair that SUV." Cyborg said in amazement.

"Well if can not have a washing of cars, then could we host one of those event's in which we must sale the yard?" Starfire said clapping her hands.

"You mean a yard sale." Robin corrected.

"That sounds good." Raven said. "We could sale those videogames for starters, and then....."

"DUDE!!! You can't sale our videogames!!!!" BB shouted.

"Oh, and why not?" She said, sending a black aurora at the games.

"Cyborg, save the games!!!" Beast Boy yelled, running over to Raven's book on the coffee table.

Cyborg ran over to the precious video games, grabbing them before the aurora was able to reach it. Beast Boy grabbed the book and ran over in front of Raven.

"Touch the videogames and I'll........" Beast Boy threatened pulling out a lighter.

"No! Please don't, I'll let the games go!!" Raven cried, grabbing her book.

"Well, back to the drawing board." Sighed Cyborg setting down the videogames.

"Hey, wait a minute." Said BB (you could see one of those light bulbs appear over his head). "Maybe we could baby-sit Mrs. Shrow's kids." He knew that they were the worst monsters on the planet, but he also knew that Mrs. Shrow would pay anything to get them off her hands.

"Must we sit on babies?" Star asked thinking real hard.

"Actually Star......um....... never mind I'll explain later. That's a good idea Beast Boy, go ahead and tell her to bring them over." Robin said.


End file.
